Teen Choice Awards 2013, Niley One-Shot
by JustBreathex3
Summary: Miley and Nick bump into each other at this years TCA's, and though so much has changed, their feelings for each other never seem to go away.


Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time! Just recently inspired. Wrote this in one night so sorry if it gets a little lame, I was trying to get it all out, otherwise I knew it'd end up unfinished. Based around the video of Niley at the TCA's in 2013, and how people said they hugged and he kissed her on her cheek. I listened to "Coming Home" by the Jonas Brothers off their new album the whole time I wrote it, it makes it more sentimental :)

I'm just kind of getting back into the Niley game, and have recently gotten my faith back. If anyone wants to follow me on tumblr, where I might post this or maybe a second part, my url is niley-wedding-bells :)

Enjoy, sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded anything, if anyone cares anymore. Sorry if it's not that great! I love reviews :)

xx, a.w.

My heart was beating a little faster than normal when I took my seat. Although I had Demi next to me, whose presence alone was comforting, I hadn't seen her yet. And that made me nervous. Extremely, extremely nervous.

I'd been thinking about it for days. I know it's stupid. I know I should be over her. We're friends, we text every once in a while, we're friendly when we bump into each other. She tries to keep me updated, sometimes at least. But every time I see her, doesn't matter who I've been talking to or who I went on a date with the night before, I get that same fucking feeling. The one I got when I first met her when we were 13 years old. That feeling that makes my brain fuzz up, my senses go crazy, and as cliche as it is, my stomach starts turning like there's a hoard of butterflies lurking inside of it. And I'm old enough at this point to have known what love is, to have experienced it, and to realize it when I feel it. And as much as Miley Ray pisses me off a majority of the time, as much as she does things I don't approve of and dates guys that treat her like shit, every time I look into those stupid, beautiful blue eyes, I can't help but I know for a fact that I am still, 100% in love with her.

I'd tried to be as nonchalant as I could, but I searched for her quietly the whole time we were on the red carpet. I remembered those Teen Choice Awards that we'd come to together, even the awkward ones when we'd already broken up. I know they always say that your first love will linger with you forever, but I can't help feel that it's doing more than lingering. Demi elbowed me, staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, trying to not let Joe and Blanda behind us hear what she was saying.

"Nothing." I shook my head and tried my best to hide the anxiousness and worry from my face. But Demi knew me too well.

"She's over there." She said quietly, nodding her head over to our left. My head shot over to where she'd pointed, my eyes searching the crowds of people for her short blonde hair. I heard Demi giggle a little and glanced back to see her shaking her head with amusement.

"What?" I whispered, not happy that this was entertaining to her. I was shaky and nervous, and I could suddenly feel that she was here with us somewhere.

"You're just so in love. Still. It's ridiculous." She snickered quietly.

I shot my head back to her. "I am not in love!" I hissed at her. "I just haven't seen her in a while.."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I knew it was stupid to try and hide it from her. She'd seen me brighten up when Miley texted me, she'd helped me write countless songs about her, and she'd seen my heart broken by this one, silly girl. But I still didn't want to admit it. I knew there was still something there between me and Miles. There always would be. No matter how many girls I've dated, no matter how beautiful they are and how well they treat me, it always comes back to her. She's always the one that makes me smile from ear to ear, get all nervous like I was on our first date, and whenever I sit down to write a song, it always comes back to her.

But I didn't know if she felt the same way. I knew this whole Liam bullshit would be over soon. Whenever I brought him up she'd change the subject, she hasn't talked about him like she used to in a year, at least.. Even Demi has hinted that they're just together for the publicity now. I never liked the guy anyways, too possessive. Not someone that brings out the best in her, I know that for a fact. She was just so hard to read, that one was. I could never tell what she was thinking, never tell if she was as ridiculously in love with me as I was with her

I turned back to keep searching for her, and then all of a sudden, there she was, walking towards us, pushing through the crowd. She looked beautiful, as always. As much as I missed that long hair, I had to admit that this new look of hers looked incredibly sexy on her. Her short blonde hair was loose but styled, her perfect lips highlighted with a pink color that made me miss those kisses. And her eyes. Well, her eyes have never been something I've been able to explain very well. I know I'm known as the romantic, sensitive one of my brothers, but I just get straight up mushy when I talk about those eyes, so I try to avoid the subject as much as I can. They're not even comparable with the ocean on a sunny day, they're so much more than that. And even tonight, as they're all dressed up in makeup, all they remind me of are us, how happy we once were and the things she made me feel inside that no one else has been able to get out of me.

She looks sexy as hell, of course, even as she walked towards us with her arms crossed on her chest. Her legs are even longer than I remembered, and the skimpy, yet incredibly attractive outfit she has on makes me rise to my feet without even knowing it. God, I missed seeing her. I have this vision of her in my head, and I always know how beautiful she is. How flawless her skin is, how her lips just make me want to kiss her, and how her eyes seem to drag me in. But every time we come face to face, I'm blown away by the inconceivable gorgeousness of her every inch. Fuck, I'm sappy.

_Hey, Miley Ray._ I think as thoughts race through my head. _You look absolutely perfect tonight. Nice to see you. I think I may be still in love with you after 7 years. Remember that time we fell in love? Remember how we used to be? Oh hey, how about that time I wrote that song for you about wanting you back and not wanting you to marry that douche bag Australian? You were kind of mad about that one. I'm glad he's not here with you tonight, I know he doesn't like me very much. But that's because you get all blushy around me and I think you know as well as I do that Wedding Bells made you a little happy inside. Come here beautiful._

My eyes meet hers, and I watch as her cheeks blush a rosy red. She smiles at me, and Demi I suppose, but I feel her eyes latched onto mine. My stomach starts turning, but my anxiety fades as I begin to feel incredibly serene in her presence. She bites her lip, and steps through the last crowd of people and directly in front of our seats. I pause for a minute, just looking at her, and I realize that she's just looking at me too. I know Demi is right beside us, and this might be uncomfortable for her, but at this moment I don't think I could care if I tried. She glances at me up and down, which makes my cheeks equally as rosy, and then locks her eyes with mine one more time, smiling the cutest little grin I've seen on her face in years. I want her in my arms, that's all I can think. All I want. I step towards her and wrap my arms around her waist, feeling hers around my torso. I sigh into her ear, wanting this moment to last for years. She smells like she always does, like her house in Toluca Lake and the summer days we used to spend together. Our bodies are touching and I feel like multiple parts of me may explode, and whether its with lust, or desire, or love, or just incredible need, I do not know. And although we only hug for a moment, I know that she's loving it just as much as I am, her hand holding onto my waist tight and her body hot against mine.

"Hi Nicky." She whispers into my ear. My minds floods with memories, but I don't allow them in, not just yet. She's the only one in the whole world that I let call me Nicky, and she knows that. I smile into her hair and let go of her waist. I bring my lips to her cheek, its rosy red color pulling me in. Placing a soft kiss directly in the middle, I brush my lips across her skin and over to her ear, and I feel her shiver in my arms. "Hey Miles." I murmur right into her ear.

And although I wanted nothing less in the world, I took a step back from her and let her say hello to Demi too. She regained her composure in record time, as I watch the Miley that just fell into my arms lose the romantic look in her eyes and give Demi a solid hug next to me. Her long legs look perfect in that dress, or whatever you want to call it, and all I want is to hold her again.

"I missed you!" Demi squeals, hugging her tight, making me envious of her arms.

"I missed you too, Dem." Miley smiles. She looks so perfect tonight, so much like she always has. She can change her hair and the way she dresses all she wants, but that face will always be the exact same one that I fell in love with. They let go of each other, and those blue orbs met my browns once more. I kept her gaze, making her blush again and look away.

"How are you guys?" She asks, trying to keep her focus on Demi now.

"I'm so good." Demi says, smiling earnestly at her old friend. "You look hot, Miles."

She blushes, her arms still crossed over her chest. She's self conscious, I can tell. I've always made her like that. Whenever she wore anything even slightly revealing when we were dating, she made sure I approved of it first. What I thought always mattered to her, and it made my stomach turn that it might still matter. That I could still matter.

"Yeah, you do." I smirked at her, relishing in her blush.

"Thanks guys." She said, her voice squeaky. "You guys look great too." I felt her try and keep her gaze away from me, but she wasn't as sneaky as she thought. Her eyes seemed to be on fire as she looked at me, but she quickly focused back on Demi, seeming to not be able to control where he eyes wondered.

"How have you been?" I asked her, my voice a little raspy, but maybe that was because of the fact that all my brain was telling me to do was to pull her closer to me, and keep her there.

"I've been good!" She seemed to snap out of her trance on me and keep her focus elsewhere. It scared me how I could get lost just looking at her, thinking about her. Maybe it was the same for her. The thought put a little smirk on my face. "A little nervous about tonight though."

"You'll be fine. All my sister and I listen to is We Can't Stop. Don't even worry. There's no way you won't win that one." Demi comforted her, and Miley looked thankful. She still cared about what she did, even if it wasn't through Disney. She'd always loved making music, being able to really create something and share it with other people. Her passion was one of the things that made me fall in love with her.

"I hear you two are performing together tonight." Miley winked at Demi, glancing over at me. Shit, I needed to impress her. All I wanted was her back. As a friend, or as more. I wanted this to happen more often. I wanted to be able to hug her on a daily basis, make you blush more often. She deserves to feel special.

"Yeah," I say, "are you sticking around for the whole show?"

Maybe I could see her after. Alright Nick, don't get ahead of yourself. You're just talking. You just hugged her. She just shivered a little bit when you kissed her on the cheek. She only called you Nicky. No big deal. Don't think on it too much.

I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, maybe." She looks at Demi, though, when she says this.

Then she glances up at me. "I'll try and stick around."

Our eyes lock one more time and she smiles at me. What is this Miles? Why do I feel like we're just like we used to be? I want you with me for everything. I want you back, so bad, and you know it. You definitely know it. I've written you songs, I've told you before that I want to try again. What more do you want? I start to get a little angry at her for playing me along, making me feel so incredibly good and then making me realize that she's probably playing me along. We probably won't talk for a couple more months and all I'll have left are memories of tonight and the smell of you on my jacket. It's not fair of you to bring all these feelings back and then just leave, like I know you will tonight. You know damn well that if you wanted me back you could have me, at any second of the day.

Suddenly Joe's hand is next to my head and Miley quickly gives him a high five, and as she looks back at me, with maybe a little regret in her eyes? I want you to be happy Miley Ray, but you can't keep bringing up all these old feelings. I can't handle it. My eyes start to water a little bit and I'm glad she's moved on to hug Kevin beside me. And even though I can't look away from her, I know she's about to leave. Leave me with a memory, a tease, something I, for whatever reason, cannot have. This is the part of her I hate, the idea that she knows how strong my love for her is, but cannot accept it, and she will walk away right now, leaving me feeling more broken than I was an hour ago. Maybe it'll inspire a song for a new record, but it'll most likely leave me up all night with a bottle of jack and my old guitar.

She hugs Danielle and catches me looking at her, and once again I cannot read what's going on in her eyes. Does she feel this? Does she want this like I do? These feelings are too strong to be one sided, or at least that's what I tell myself.

But there she goes, she gives a wave goodbye to all of us and off she goes. My brain starts buzzing, with hurt, or regret, or maybe just sadness. I rub my eyes with my fingers, not wanting any of these feelings to surface now. They can later, when I'm in the comfort of my own bedroom. I can miss her like I do every night. I can hope that she'll show up out of the blue just to see me. But she won't. She never does. And even though all I feel is this immense pain creeping up on me, I look for her in the crowd, wanting to watch her go, wanting to be able to see her for as long as I possibly can. I let stupidity wash over me. How could I even think for a minute that something could be back? That we could turn into something more again? I watch her take steps away from me, and let the hurt consume me for just a moment.

I feel Demi lean into my ear to whisper something to me, "She was hiding her ring from you."

I look at her, take a swig of water, and try to smile. It ends up as a lame, half-smirk. So what? It didn't mean she wanted me back.

"Nick, she misses you too."

I knew that. I knew that she missed me. But whether or not she'd do anything about it was what was bothering me the most. Because I knew she wouldn't. And I knew tonight would just turn into another sad love song that she wouldn't even give a shit about.

"Hey! Secrets don't make friends." Joe shouts at us. Blanda giggles next to him, and I do my best to conjure up a smile as Demi makes friendly conversation. But I glance over once more, and can still see her little waist and blonde hair through the crowd, and I watch the girl that I love walk away from me one more time.

The rest of the awards pass quickly, my mind occupied on my stupidity but how I'd felt things tonight that I hadn't felt in years. She won all the awards she'd wanted to win, but as she passed by us to go get them, she didn't even give a glance in my direction. I clapped and I watched her shimmy up the stage, give a cute speech, and make me angry for being so close, but so far all at once. I performed with my best friend, and we were good, but as I looked out into the audience, Demi's wonderful voice filling my ears, I couldn't even find her in the crowd. By the time we started to leave, I felt more empty than I had in years. She was gone, it'd probably be another 4 months minimum until I saw her again. I felt hollow and tired, lovesick but heartbroken.

As we reached the cool Los Angeles air, Demi's arm around me as we searched for our driver back to the loft, a blonde head of hair caught my attention. And there she was, once more, her little body standing on the sidewalk, looking tired herself. Once I finished admiring her I realized she was talking to someone. Arguing, maybe. I squinted and found Liam across from her, already sitting in a black town car, doors closed, looking annoyed and, well, like an asshole. Miley's face was red and her hands on her hips, and I knew from experience that that was how she looked when she argued. Liam rolled up the window and the car darted off down the dark street. Her hands latched onto her hair and she looked as if she could pull it all out right there. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from her eye. I wanted nothing more but to go comfort her, but I was being pulled into a car of my own, and I didn't want to drag any attention towards her. She'd kill me for it. Another black town car pulled up next to her distressed face and although I was glad she was safe and going home, I still wanted to kiss away those tears.

I always knew Miley Ray would end up hurting me, no matter what I did. But I loved her, in spite of that. In spite of the fact that she would always make me angry, always make me feel full of this pain that only comes from being hurt by the one you love, I would always, no matter what she did, love her with every fiber of my being. I couldn't do anything to change that. I'd loved her since the day I'd laid eyes on her. She's made me cry, she's gotten some good songs out of me, but no matter what bull shit she's pulled or fucked up things she's done, I've never been able to deny that I loved her. I hate her half the time, I do. She should treat herself better. Love herself. Find someone that will give her the care and love that she deserves. But thats what I'm here for, right? I'm here to comfort her when she needs it, love her if she ever asks for it. And maybe one day she'll realize that I can do that for her, always. I will be here, no matter what. But until that fateful day comes when she realizes that I will never leave her side, and my love will not waver, even if I want it to, I guess this is who I'll be. The silly boy in love with the beautiful girl. The boy that gets hurt by her, but does not leave her. The boy that has known since he was 13 years old that there was no other soul on the planet for him, and that one day, their planets would align, and maybe one day, all would be right in the world.

I would always pray for that day to come.

So as we pulled away in our full limousine, my brothers and their girlfriend/wives, my best friend sitting beside me, my head leaning against her in exhaustion, I felt somewhat alright. This was the natural order of things. She would hurt me, she would tease me, lead me on, and it would be over for a while. But I could only hope that one day she would see that I will always love her down to her very core, and that maybe we could go back to how we used to be. Happy. Together.

My phone buzzed and I forced up the energy to pull it out of my tight pocket, knowing my manager would be pissed if I ignored another text.

So as I unlocked the screen and found my way to my text messages, my heart stopped for a moment as I read a text from Miley Ray that asked, "Do you think you could come over tonight?"


End file.
